Loyal
by MelanthiaChase
Summary: Tig is scary, the resident psychopath, but above all he is loyal.  A oneshot that's not part of the Milla/Juice saga.


**I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.**

**Loyal**

"Thanks." I said as I placed the cold bottle of water to my split lip and Tig just rolled his eyes.

"That's all you say after I save your ass. What the fuck were you doing there Milla?" He normally wasn't one to talk but he genuinely wanted to know.

"Heard it was a good place to score some weed. I know Dad's told you guys not to share with me anymore." I winced as my mouth's movement caused the wound to stretch.

"Fuck that, it wasn't just the weed. Why the fuck were you there?" He handed me his flask and I gratefully took a drink. I didn't want to be sober when he forced me to see my parents.

"Alex was there…with some skanky bitch." I said quietly and he took the flask back.

"That the bitch you were fightin'?" He asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Yeah, thanks for letting me get in those last few punches before you pulled me away." He grinned predatorily before he ran a hand over his face.

"You needed it, besides the fight was kinda hot." I made a face and he chuckled. "It would've been better if you woulda taken out Kingston though."

"He's my boyfriend, though after tonight I don't know why. All he seems to do is hurt me." I put my hand out for the flask and he handed it back to me.

"Happy and I can take care of him if you want. They'd never find his body." I smiled, this was Tig's way of saying he loved me.

"Nah, just let the chips fall where they may. Thanks for everything though." I handed the flask back and he nodded. Soon enough he'd be taking me home and I really didn't want to think about that.

* * *

><p>"You were the one wrapped around some skanky whore!" I yelled and Alex grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me to him.<p>

"Maybe I wouldn't need to go to other bitches if you'd put out." He whispered dangerously in my face.

"Not here." I pleaded when I noticed Happy and Tig moving from the garage.

"You don't get to tell me what I can and can't do." He spun me around and pushed me roughly against his car.

On instinct I kicked him in the shin, trying to distract him into letting me go. This pissed him off and he let go of one of my arms. I thought he was going to let me go but I was wrong. My head snapped back at the force of his backhand and the crack was loud enough to be heard by everyone in the compound.

I started crying and Alex gripped me tighter before he was ripped away from me and I felt my Dad pull me into his arms. I looked up and saw Alex flanked by Happy and Tig. He looked terrified as Dad shared a look with the other men. They nodded then Dad turned to Alex.

"Those two there will be escorting you out of this parking lot. We're gonna let you live for now but that's only if you do what I say. You _never_ come to Teller-Morrow again for any reason, you see a Son and you go the other way. You never look at, speak to or touch my daughter again or you'll be dealing with those two and I know you don't wanna do that." He held my tighter.

"Milla, come on. You know I didn't mean it baby." He pleaded as he looked at me and I shook my head.

"I can't do this anymore. I don't care if I'm a coward but I can't have you hurt me anymore. Just go, I don't want your death on my conscience." He said nothing as Dad moved me out of the way and Tig grabbed Alex roughly and forced him into his car. I stood clutching Dad as Tig and Hap got on their bikes and followed Alex out. I saw the look in Tig's eyes as he pushed Alex into his car…Alex was lucky to still be alive.

Later that night I sat in Stumpy's doing homework. Mom was fussing over me and Dad was being overprotective as always so I decided to get some fresh air. As I sat there I heard the bell above the door jingle and then someone sat across from me. Since the diner was practically empty I looked up and there was Alex, the damn boy had a death wish.

"Hey baby, I just wanted to let you know that I forgive you for this afternoon. You couldn't control your Dad's goons. Now just pack up your stuff, we're going for a ride." I shook my head, his "rides" were never good and I usually found myself fighting him off. I continued shaking my head when I heard the sound of the door jingling and heavy boots on the floor, the boots got close to my booth and I saw Happy followed by Tig. Happy got in the booth behind Alex and placed his hands on his shoulders while Tig slid into the booth next to Alex.

"Hey there buddy boy, didn't Clay tell you to leave his baby alone?" Alex made a move and Happy tightened his grip. "Yeah he did. Now you've pissed off our Pres and that's not good. Now we have to teach you a lesson."

Tig looked at Happy, who nodded, before he looked at me.

"Pack up your stuff doll, you're gonna come with us." I nodded and packed up my stuff. I had no idea what they had planned but part of me was horrified by what could happen to Alex and another, larger part was excited to be part of club justice. Alex hurt me and while I was still attracted to him I was more scared of him and I was looking forward to seeing him deal with the consequences of hurting me.

I nodded to Tig when I was packed up and he gave another look to Happy before he slid out of the booth and Hap nudged Alex until he slid after Tig. For a second he looked like he was going to run for it but Tig took one arm and Hap took the other and he was stuck. They started to move and I slung my bag across my back as I followed them out. Alex started to struggle as we walked toward where the TM van was parked and Happy did the only logical thing, he grabbed him by the back of the neck and forced him to the van. It had to be painful. Once we got to the van Tig opened it up and Happy practically threw Alex in before he got in and Tig shut the doors then he turned to me.

"Get in the passenger's seat." I nodded and moved to the door. Once I climbed in I looked to the back and saw Alex sitting still as a statue while Hap's gun was on him. Shit…once a piece was drawn bad shit tended to happen, especially if Hap was the one with the gun.

"Milla..."Alex choked out as Tig got in and we pulled out of the lot.

"You lost your right to talk to her dickhead. Keep him quiet Hap." Tig ordered as we went off toward the foothills.

"Absolutely." Happy pressed the muzzle of his gun against Alex's jaw and Alex whimpered.

Dread started to pool in my stomach the closer we got to the foothills. I looked at Tig who's sharp eyes kept looking between the road and Alex in the back. His jaw was set and I knew he was angry. The tension was so intense that I had to break it.

"How'd you guys know he was harassing me." I looked in the mirror and Alex jerked at the break in the silence. Tig still looked murderous but he answered me.

"Jax rode by, to check on you, and saw Alex pull in. He called Clay and there we were." Short, to the point, pure Tig.

I nodded and we continued the ride in silence with Alex occasionally whimpering. We'd gotten to the foothills and the dread formed into a heavy knot in my stomach as we turned onto a little known and seldom used access road. Well, I'd bet big money that Tig and Happy used this road on occasion. We went over a bumpy patch and through a long stretch of trees before Tig parked in a clearing that was surrounded by wild growth. Once he'd parked he left the lights on and nodded into the mirror at Hap who nodded back.

"Get out." He commanded me and I scrambled to get out of the van, it wasn't wise to make Tig ask you to do something twice.

I stood on the side of the van and stared at the ground before I heard the doors slam and Alex's pleading. My stomach rolled as I put my head up and watched Hap force Alex to the ground. Tig and Hap circled him while he begged them to let him up. He looked up at me and he looked so hopeless.

"Milla, please, don't let them hurt me." He was so scared. Before he could say more Tig kicked him in the stomach.

"Are you stupid or just stubborn boy? Don't talk to her, don't look at her, don't even think about her. Did you think you could hurt the President's daughter, his fucking princess and get away with it?" He asked as he kicked him again. "Don't answer that. You hurt her and now you pay."

With that he looked at Happy and they performed this destructive dance that seemed almost choreographed. Tig would kick, then Happy and so on and so forth as Alex cried and at one point vomited. I was horrified by what I saw but more horrified by my reaction. I enjoyed his begging, his pleading and his crying. I wanted him to hurt like he hurt me. Once Alex started to lose consciousness they let up and Tig came up to me.

"You know why we did it?" He asked and I nodded, unable to look in his eyes, afraid he'd see how it fucking excited me. "Mills. Do. You. Know. Why?"

"He hurt the Charter President's daughter. He disrespected the club." I answered and I looked up at his pleased smile.

"He made us look weak and we couldn't let that slide. More than that, he hurt _you_ and I've been protecting you since you were a kid so him hurting you was an insult to _me_ and nobody fucking insults me." I felt a smile on my lips and nodded. He looked over his shoulder at Hap and threw an arm across my shoulders before he shouted to Hap. "Finish this."

Hap grinned and pressed the muzzle of his gun to the back of Alex's head and twitched his finger. There was a loud click and Alex screamed while Hap and Tig laughed. I grimaced at the noise but joined in the laughter when I saw a pool of moisture spread from Alex's crotch. Hap had made him piss himself.

"No one hurts you doll. No. One." He squeezed me shoulders before he went to Hap and they picked up a now unconscious Alex and dragged him to the van.

Rather than waiting for Tig's command I got into the van and waited patiently for them to be done. The doors slammed and Tig got into the front and we were off. The ride was silent, even when Alex woke up he shut his mouth and once we were in the diner's parking lot Hap took him out to his car while Tig walked me to mine. Once we got there I hugged his middle tight while he held his arms out to the side in an unsure movement.

"Thank you for everything." I left it at that and went to my door. As I unlocked it I looked over and saw a smirk on Tig's face.

"Go home; your Ma wants to see you." I nodded and got in while he stood there. As I drove off I watched him in the rearview and he waited until I turned the corner before he walked back to the van. I smiled and drove home secure in the fact that no matter what happened I'd be safe.

* * *

><p>"Hey Princess! Bring me a plate!" Tig shouted as I sat down to lunch with Juice. Apparently since Tig was Juice's sponsor that meant I had to get lunch for him too.<p>

"Ok, be right back baby." I leaned down and gave Juice a light kiss before I grabbed the takeout container that I'd gotten for Tig and walked to the other picnic table where he was seated with Chibs.

"How're things with the retard?" Tig asked as I set the container in front of him and I watched as he looked in Juice's direction then back at me.

"Stop calling him retarded Tig. He's smarter than you, or any of the others, give him credit for." I always felt like I had to defend Juice, yeah he had some issues with common sense but he was absolutely brilliant. I'd never met anyone else who had as deep a love of _Ulysses_ and James Joyce as I did, he was a literature nerd like me and it was one of the things that I knew about him that no one else did.

"He's a retard and you don't give me orders. Got that?" He put an edge to his voice and I nodded.

"Sorry Tig." I didn't even give him an explanation I just apologized and walked away. I may have been pissed at him but I knew better than to get in his face.

"You ok babe?" Juice asked when I sat back down and I found myself shaking my head.

"Things are changing and I'm not sure I like it." I looked between him and Tig and sighed. I'd always loved and trusted Tig. He wasn't affectionate and got angry with little to no provocation but he always had time and some semblance of patience with me and I always had some semblance of patience with him. Now it was like things were at a standoff, he was on his side and me on mine with Juice in the middle. I didn't like his insults and jibes, yet it was his right to do what he wanted with his prospect.

"Things always change it's one thing in the world that's a constant. That and the fact that I love you." I smiled, it was so cheesy yet sincere that it made me love him all the more.

"I love you too." He leaned across the table and kissed me. God I really did love him.

We ate lunch and chatted about the new security system he'd set up around the garage. Too soon his lunch break was over and Tig reminded him of it with a smack to the back of the head. With a quick kiss he got up and went to the garage while I cleaned the picnic tables up and went into the office to work with Mom.

Later that afternoon I was in the office alone, Mom had a nail appointment so she left me in charge of the office while she was away. I took the opportunity to reorganize the filing system and peg board. I was on the chair rehanging a calendar when my chair started to wobble I managed a scream before I fell but rather than landing on the floor and potentially breaking something I landed into a strong pair of male arms.

"Jesus Mills, I didn't know retardation was contagious. What the fuck were you doing?" Great Tig.

"I was organizing the peg board." I said sheepishly as my face burned.

"And you stood on the rolling chair. Fuck, you coulda broken something or gotten killed then we woulda had a useless retard on our hands. You know there are stepladders in the garage right?" He asked as he set me down and I kept my eyes on the floor. I hated it when I got called on the stupid shit I'd done.

"I wasn't thinking." I said quietly and he laughed.

"It is contagious." He laughed louder and slapped his knee while I hugged myself tighter.

"He's not a retard." I said quietly and kept my eyes down. He stopped laughing and I heard him calming down.

"He's a retard, Jax is a pretty boy, Hap's a killer and I'm a psychopath. We all have our crosses. Juice has accepted his now it's your turn. You're gonna be an Old Lady, you gotta learn to let shit go. Your man has." Shit I hated it when Tig made sense.

"Fine, I'll stop complaining. Thanks for catching me by the way." I grumbled and he laughed again.

"Like I said, didn't want a useless retard around. I need the keys for the Taurus, doll." I nodded and went to the peg board. As I handed them to him he gave me a smile. "I'll have to remind the Prospect how lucky he is."

He walked out the door and I took a deep breath. We were definitely going to be butting heads but no matter what I'd be able to count on him. Even if he did enjoy pushing my buttons.

* * *

><p>I sat with Juice in our place of honor at the head table. It was our "reception" and I was walking on air. I had my man, our club, my family and things were finally making sense. Juice held my hand and brought it to his lips. His jaw had to be hurting, the grin hadn't left his face all day.<p>

"Hey Juicy, you're wanted by the Portland Charter." I looked at Tig and even though things were tense between us I wouldn't let that dampen the joy I was feeling.

Juice kissed me softly before he left the table and moved to the side of the room where the Portland crew had gathered. Tig sat in a chair across the table and stared at me. The air started to get thick with tension before he broke it.

"About time the retard did something right." He said as he took a pull of his brew.

"Tig…please…don't…" I practically pleaded before he shook his head.

"Old habits." He said by way of apology before he looked at me, maybe looked _through _me was more appropriate. "No matter what happens, you need me just call, text, blow smoke rings I don't care. If you need me I'm there."

Tig got up and went across the room to Chibs and I had to shake my head. Things weren't the best between us but I believed him. No matter what Tig was, he was loyal and I felt almost like I could trust him again. Ellie ran over and at next to me so I had no more time to think about it as my baby told me how she was going to get married someday and I held in a grimace. The last thing I wanted to think about was my babygirl getting married. As she told me her plans, which sounded suspiciously like the wedding in _The Little Mermaid_ complete with boat, I scanned the room and saw Tig staring at me. If I wouldn't have known better I would have sworn there was apology there but he looked away and Ellie tugged my hand. She needed my attention and of course I was going to give it to her.

* * *

><p>"The doctor said she wasn't supposed to walk." Koz said angrily as Tig glared at him.<p>

"She's not some fucking invalid." Tig seemed to glare harder.

"She's sitting right here." I said petulantly and Tig turned his glare to me while Koz's face softened. I was Koz's little sister but Tig always had me under his protection.

"You quiet and you-" He pointed at Koz, "find a different option."

Tig walked out to the garage while Koz joined me on the couch. I moved so I was cuddled to him and he rested his head on top of mine. He was just trying to protect me and Tig was being an ass as always.

"What do you want kiddo?" Koz asked as he rubbed my shoulder.

"Walking doesn't stress me out that much but I get tired. Whatever you and Tig decide I'm good." I sighed, I really was getting tired.

"Me and Tig? He wouldn't agree with me if I said the sky was blue." I giggled and he chuckled with me. "For you I'll try though. You ok here or want to go to the apartment?"

"Apartment." I said before a yawn split my face. I was tired and I knew that if I tried to sleep on the clubhouse couch I'd just be in pain. Koz nodded against my head before he got off the couch and helped me up. Once I was on the bed in the apartment I was out.

"Hey…doll…wake up." The voice as familiar so I cracked my eye open and there was Tig sitting on the bed next to me.

"Tig…Did you hear from the guys?" I propped myself the best I could and Tig smiled.

"The plane left last night, they should be here in a few hours. Blondie and I got a gift for you." That had me up and I looked skeptically at him but sighed.

"What did you get me?" I had an idea and wasn't wrong when he moved to the side of the room and pushed a wheelchair into view. It looked comfortable so I smiled at him. "Thanks Tig."

"The things I do for you. Go back to sleep, your man will be home soon." He kept the chair next to the bed and walked out while I settled back in the bed. He was Uncle Tig again, the chair next to the bed was the proof. If he didn't love me and want me safe he never would have actually worked with Koz. I fell asleep with a smile on my face as I thought of scary, loyal Tig and the things he did for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I hope you liked this. For some reason I have writer's block when it comes to _Down the Road_ but these oneshots keep coming in my head. I have some ideas for a Tara story but I'd like to know if you have any recommendations or suggestions for future one-shots. Please read and review. I hate to say it but I've been feeling less and less like writing and I think lack of interest is part of that. Maybe I'm not doing as well as I thought I was. Anyway, thank you to all the readers; I appreciate seeing the hits on the stats page.


End file.
